sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Dakota Blue Richards
| birth_place = South Kensington, London, England | occupation = Actress | years_active = 2006–present }} Dakota Blue Richards (born 11 April 1994) is an English actress. Her film debut at the age of 13 was in The Golden Compass, as the lead character Lyra Belacqua. Other lead roles include the wayward teenager April in Dustbin Baby and Maria in the 2009 film The Secret of Moonacre. In 2011 she played Franky Fitzgerald in the third generation cast of British teen drama Skins. She has also played a number of notable roles in television, film and stage and has been nominated for several prominent awards for her acting. Early life Richards was born at the Chelsea and Westminster Hospital in South Kensington, London. The family moved to Sussex where she attended Newlands School. At school she took few drama classes but attended weekend acting lessons and took time out of school to attend auditions. She attended St Paul's Primary School in Brighton, and later Blatchington Mill School in Hove and KBis Theatre School in Brighton. Career ''The Golden Compass'' After seeing the stage adaptation of His Dark Materials at the National Theatre, she says she "just wanted to be Lyra". Philip Pullman, author of the books, said, "As soon as I saw Dakota's screen test, I realised that the search was over." Chris Weitz, the director, added that Richards "made what should have been an extremely difficult decision quite easy." The Golden Compass with Richards as Lyra was released worldwide in December 2007 and grossed $372 million. Richards' performance in The Golden Compass was variously described as "efficient", "a decent job", "nicely played", and "enchanting." One review called the selection of Richards' for the role of Lyra "terrific casting". Peter Bradshaw of The Guardian commented that; "Lyra is nicely played by 13-year-old newcomer Dakota Blue Richards, though with an Artful Dodger-ish 'urchin' accent that comes and goes a bit", while Empire noted that she "struggles with lumpy dialogue". Pulitzer Prize-winning critic Roger Ebert was more effusive, calling Richards "a delightful find" who was "pretty, plucky, forceful, self-possessed, charismatic and just about plausible as the mistress of an armoured bear and the protector of Dust." ''Skins'' Richards played the "clever but timid and isolated teenager" character of Franky Fitzgerald in series 5 and 6 of the E4 teen drama Skins, which premiered on 27 January 2011. Originally she auditioned for the role of Liv, and in an interview explained "only became Franky right at the very end of the audition process". As a member of the third generation of its young cast, Richards said "It's crazy to be part of this Skins phenomenon, it's as much a lifestyle choice as anything because of the attention that comes with it." ''ChickLit'' In this full-length film Richards plays a protagonist's sister-in-law, cajoled into acting the role of author of a chick-lit novel written by four patrons of a local pub in Norfolk. The character, Zoe, demands £500 a week for as long as the four true authors need her. The film is an erotic British comedy. Other roles Before The Golden Compass was released, Richards had already been cast as the lead in another film, The Secret of Moonacre, her second book-to-film adaption, in which she would play Maria Merryweather from the book 'The Little White Horse'. Principal photography began in October 2007 and the film was eventually released February 2009. In December 2008, Richards played April Johnson in Dustbin Baby, the BBC dramatisation of the Jacqueline Wilson novel of the same name. She described April as a difficult character to play, "she is a really different person to me. On the one hand, she does go through normal things that I can relate to, such as fighting with your parents or getting presents you don't like; but on the other, she has had such a hard life." In April 2012, she performed a British indie feature The Fold in Bristol and Cornwall, playing Eloise, the daughter of an Anglican priest. The film is written by Poppy Cogan, winner of the Harpers/William Morris Short Script Award, and directed by John Jencks. It commercially opened in limited release in UK on 24 March 2014. Richards played a title role in ITV thriller Lightfields alongside Jill Halfpenny and Kris Marshall. It's a supernatural five-part drama which follows on from the ITV drama Marchlands and tells the story of three families living in the same house with a ghost during different time periods. In 2013, she appeared in French filmmaker Stéphanie Joalland’s sci-fi thriller The Quiet Hour, about a brother and sister trying to survive in a post-apocalyptic England. During the same year she filmed a short film entitled Girl Power. Richards made her stage debut in English Touring Theatre’s 2015 revival of Tom Stoppard's Arcadia. Between 2016 and 2018 she was cast in the part of WPC Shirley Trewlove in the Endeavour television series and in 2018, she was cast for the part of Margaret Osborne in the ITV drama Beecham House. which begain airing in 2019. Personal life Richards revealed that as a young actress, she "suffered... at the hands of school bullies because of her ginger hair", which had been dyed for her role in The Golden Compass. In 2008, she attended the "Our Space" camp of the Equality and Human Rights Commission (in the Lake District), which gathered "teenagers from different backgrounds to discuss human rights and discrimination". Since 2010 she has supported Action for Children, a charity in the United Kingdom helping vulnerable young people overcome injustice and deprivation. In 2011, she fronted their advertising campaign to promote a new charity project. Richards also backs The Young Actors Group, an acting school in Brighton opened in 2014 that gives children and teenagers the training to work professionally in stage and screen. Richards describes herself as "quite into modern art and abstract stuff" and a fan of photographer Christian Coigny, artists Tracey Emin and Damien Hirst, and films from Studio Ghibli. Filmography Film Television Stage Awards & Nominations References External links * * * Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from London Category:English child actresses Category:English film actresses Category:English television actresses Category:English stage actresses Category:People from South Kensington Category:People from Brighton Category:21st-century English actresses